Pushing Buttons
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: She had always been decisive and he knows that's how it is with her. But even simple things become difficult when she knows they can determine the rest of their lives. So the question now is: Would she push the little green button?


A/N: This is set after the destruction of Red Shield in France. I thought about this when I remembered what Collins told Julia (that they'll have nowhere to return to). I thought that maybe Julia did want to return but didn't know how. I thought, 'hey, what if, working with Cinq Fleshe is actually Julia's only choice at the time?' Knowing that she'd be able to continue her research and that she wouldn't be so far from meeting the guys again if she does.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters.

* * *

Darkness still enveloped the city when Julia walked out of the hotel and hailed a cab. Despite what Collins told her yesterday, the hope of finding the Red Shield Headquarters still afloat had driven her to leave. She had made a decision and she'll make sure he knows where she stands. She practiced her lines the way an actress should before a show. The old cab driver looked at her through the mirror but she didn't mind. Again and again, she repeated what she was going to say to him, trying to make it sound as professional as possible, covering all hints of emotion that may come along with it.

"Pursuing my studies on chiropterans somewhere else may sound tempting, but my loyalty remains in this organization and its objectives."

'I'm staying,' she thought as she looked out the window to watch the lights dance in front of her eyes, shining in all their glory, proving to the world that the city indeed deserves its title.

"La Ville-Lumière," the driver said proudly. "She is truly beautiful, no?"

She smiled at the old man in front of her and nodded.

"Although, I must say," he continued, "her beauty pales in comparison to the silver moon that shines above us all."

He laughed heartily, his husky voice filling the car as he continued to talk.

"Her pure, resplendent glow surpasses the extravagant brightness of the city lights," he said. "Don't you agree, mademoiselle?"

For a moment she let her gaze fall on her lap, reminded by the generous offer she willingly let go for the noble cause she wished to be a part of. She finally looked up and smiled at the old cab driver, indicating her approval. The cab driver smiled, letting his wisdom shine through his eyes and said nothing more.

Silence surrounded the atmosphere as she looked out the window, waiting for the cab to reach the pier. The dawn was already breaking when they arrived. She paid the driver and gave him a hefty tip. She took quick steps along the pavement, ignoring the strong winds that blew over her hair and face, hoping that she'll find the headquarters still standing strong. But as expected, she found nothing but the sinking ruins of the place she somehow considered home.

So she left with a heavy heart, wondering where they have gone. Wondering if they escaped unharmed, if they even managed to escape. She wondered if they branded her as a traitor, if they despised her for not being there when everything was falling apart. She wondered if he hated her for not answering her phone when he was calling. She wondered if he would answer his phone if she calls him.

Meanwhile, on a neighboring country, a crestfallen David was still awaiting the sunrise with his cell phone in hand, hoping that a familiar name would flash on the screen once it rings. He watched the leaves sway as trouble consumed him. It had been days since they last talked. Lately, she'd been too busy in the laboratory while he spent his time on the busy streets of Paris or in the abandoned apartment Red Shield owned. He could just call her but he feared she wouldn't answer to his call. Perhaps it is best if he waited for her to call this time.

He couldn't help but wonder if she had something to do with Red Shield's downfall. But even if she did, he was just happy she wasn't there to fall along with them because he wasn't so sure if she'd make it unscathed. And God knows what he would do if he lets anything happen to the woman who entrusted her life to him.

'Perhaps she finally managed to get some sleep,' he thought while looking at his watch that was still set on the previous country he'd been to, 'She's probably still catching up, after all, it's only 6:15 AM in Paris.'

He decided to reset his watch to London time. 5:15 AM, an hour behind. He sighed as he realized that resetting his watch had done nothing but lengthen the time of his agony. He was usually a patient man but waiting for a woman's phone call was something he'd never done before. He was almost tempted to look for her name and press the green button but decided against it.

'If she wishes to talk, she'll call,' he said. 'It wouldn't be very long before she realizes that Red Shield is gone.'

And that's exactly the dilemma Julia faced. She watched the city lights fade into day as she walked the streets absent-mindedly, wondering how he would react if she called. She wouldn't be surprised if he greeted her with curses or if he wouldn't answer his phone at all. By now, they probably came to the conclusion that she had an involvement with the incident. As much as she'd like to ask him where they went, she doubted they'd still want anything to do with her.

'So where could the lost find refuge?' she asked herself as she looked around. From where she stood, she saw how big the city was for people who didn't know where to go. It simply didn't feel the same from back when she was studying. Back when she was so sure of herself and the direction she was heading. At that very moment, her feet led the way and she blindly followed every step. For hours, she meandered around the city, thinking if she should call him or return to the hotel and accept what's being offered to her. But her feet did not take her back to the hotel. Instead, she ended up in front of the abandoned Red Shield apartment the team used as a hideout. She entered the establishment without much thought and climbed the stairs. She opened the door to find the furniture neatly covered in white. She looked around. Everything was still clean. Proving that the room was recently occupied. A broken window caught her eye and she let her gaze linger upon it. She wondered what caused it to shatter. He didn't mention anything about an attack in the apartment. But then again, they hadn't had the chance to talk after Riku awakened. It couldn't have been Diva's attack either. The whole establishment would've collapsed if it were so.

Her mind didn't wander for long. Soon enough, her legs started to hurt from all the walking and she sat down on the couch. She opened her bag, retrieved her phone, and looked his name up on the list of contacts.

"David," she read aloud when she finally found his name.

Now all she had to do was press 'call' and she'd be able to reunite with them but her thumb couldn't push.

"Come on," she said to herself, "All you have to do is push the little green button and it's over. You're smart enough to do that, aren't you?"

But her thumb remained stiff, unaware that in London, David was waiting for her to press it.

It's been three hours since he started waiting for her call. It's been three hours since he thought of calling her instead. It's been three hours and his hope is slowly departing from him. A man can only take so much of it. By now, she should've been awake, by now she should've realized that Red Shield is no more. No, she should've realized that last night, if she even bothered going back to headquarters. 8:15, his watch told him. It was 9:15 in Paris, France. He felt the sunrays pierce through his skin so he entered the house and sat on a nearby chair facing the wall.

"Still waiting for Julia's phone call, mon?" a familiar voice said from behind. He turned around and saw Lewis.

"Why Julia?" David asked, feigning innocence. "We have more important things to deal with, like Saya's whereabouts."

"I wonder," Lewis said, "How long would it take before Julia decides to call and tell us how she's doin'."

"That's not important right now," was David's reply.

"It is to you," Lewis pointed out. "Why not call her?"

"This is a decision she has to make for herself," David said, "I cannot just call and pressure her to return. She will call if she wishes to reunite with us. And if she doesn't, then that's her call."

A knowing smile showed through Lewis' face as he turned to leave the broken man alone.

'But if she does call,' David added to himself, 'I'll even return to France to pick her up.'

But the hours ticked by and the two unresolved minds continued to sit two hundred thirteen miles apart. One waited, while the other faced a life-changing dilemma, to return to them, to him, or to move forward and start her life anew in the mercy of her adversaries' claws. She thought the former was more inviting but her heart feared that they would never take her back. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall on her lips but she held back, trying to keep her pride and composure in tact. But pride never did take her anywhere and if she wishes to return, she has to swallow hers.

So she mustered all her courage, rid herself of pride and at 8:47 PM, she pressed the green button, exactly the same time David saw that it was 7:47 PM in his watch and sent his phone hurling towards the wall in frustration, shattering it into a million pieces as it hit.

"She made her choice," he said to himself while Julia listened to the operator telling her that the number she's trying to call is out of reach.

The tears she tried to keep at bay finally streamed down her face as she dialed another number. That person picked up and told her that he'd been waiting. She cleared her throat and tried to regain some pride in her voice although she can still taste the salty water her eyes produced.

"Dr. Collins, I've made a decision."

But that's only because she has no options left.

* * *

A/N: I know what some of you are thinking. Why didn't she call Lewis when David didn't answer the phone? Well, in this fic, she had been wondering if the guys would take her back. David not answering his phone was some sort of a sign that she won't be welcomed back (But we all know she is always welcome in Red Shield), so being left with no choice, she sided with the bad guys. I hope you enjoyed. I apologize for any errors I have made. I tried my best. Feel free to review.


End file.
